1. Cross Reference to Background Materials
The following publications (A)-(G) are not all from same fields of endeavor and terms used in some of them are not necessarily of same exact meanings as terms used herein because of differences in context. Nevertheless, the contents of these prior publications may be useful in assisting in understanding of the novel concepts presented herein, and thus these background publications may considered as being incorporated herein by reference for the purpose of providing additional background information:
(A) Resve Saleh, Shyh-Jye Jou, and A. Richard Newton, “Mixed-mode Simulation and Analog Multilevel Simulation”, Kluwer Academic Publishers, Massachusetts, 1994, ISBN 0-7923-9473-9;
(B) Lawrence Pillage, Ronald Rohrer, and Chandramouli Visweswariah, “Electronic Circuit and System Simulation Methods”, McGraw-Hill Inc., New York, 1995, ISBN 0-07-0501169-6;
(C) D. L. Beatty, R. E. Bryant, “Fast Incremental Circuit Analysis Using Extracted Hierarchy”, IEEE 1988, 25th ACM/IEEE Design Automation Conference, pp 495-500;
(D) Xiaoyi Jiang and Horst Bunke, “Optimal Quadratic-time Isomorphism of Ordered Graphs”, Elsevier Science Ltd, 1999, Journal of the Pattern Recognition Society;
(E) Peter Saviz and Omar Wing, “PYRAMID—a Hierarchical Waveform Relaxation-based Circuit Simulation Program”, IEEE, 1988, pp 442-445;
(F) Peter Saviz and Omar Wing, “Circuit Simulation by Hierarchical Waveform Relaxation”, IEEE, 1993, IEEE Transactions on Computer-Aided Design of Integrated Circuits and Systems, Vol. 12, pp 845-860; and
(G) T. Kevenaanr and D. Leenaerts, “A Flexible Hierarchical Piecewise Linear Simulator”, Elsevier Science Publishers B.V., 1991, VLSI Journal 12, pp 211-235.
After this disclosure is lawfully published, the owner of the present patent application has no objection to the reproduction by others of textual and graphic materials contained herein provided such reproduction is for the limited purpose understanding the present disclosure of invention and of thereby promoting the useful arts and sciences. The owner does not however disclaim any other rights that may be lawfully associated with the disclosed materials, including but not limited to, copyrights in any computer program listings or art works or other works provided herein, and to trademark or trade dress rights that may be associated with coined terms or art works provided herein and other otherwise-protectable subject matter included herein or otherwise derivable herefrom.
If any disclosures are incorporated herein by reference and such incorporated disclosures conflict in part or whole with the present disclosure, then to the extent of conflict, and/or broader disclosure, and/or broader definition of terms, the present disclosure controls. If such incorporated disclosures conflict in part or whole with one another, then to the extent of conflict, the later-dated disclosure controls.